1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to liquid crystal display devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to liquid crystal display devices including an alignment layer and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device may be categorized as having a twisted nematic mode, an in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode or a vertical aligned (“VA”) mode according to properties of a liquid crystal layer. The VA mode may be advantageous from an aspect of obtaining wide viewing angle.
Liquid crystal molecules in the VA mode may be pre-tilted in order to improve a response time and a transmittance of the LCD device. For example, a reactive mesogen (“RM”) may be combined with the liquid crystal molecules, or an additional alignment layer may be formed.